Yamashita Kazuo
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 山下 一夫 (やました かずお) |rname = Yamashita Kazuo |status = Alive |age = 56 (Kengan Ashura)Chapter 1Yamashita Kazuo's profile 58 (Kengan Omega) |height = 167cm |weight = 65kg |birthday = March 8th |gender = Male |affiliations = Yamashita Trading Co. Nogi Group (formerly) |relatives = Yamashita Kenzo (son) Yamashita Yasuo (son) Yamashita Ichinoshin (ancestor) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |omega debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = Chō (Japanese—anime & drama CD) Keith Silverstein (English)}} Yamashita Kazuo (山下 一夫, Yamashita Kazuo; "Kazuo Yamashita") is a man who formerly worked in the Nogi Publishing Second Sales Department. He ended up becoming the manager of Tokita Ohma for the Kengan matches and was later dragged into becoming Kengan Association member so that Ohma could gain a spot in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is currently the CEO of Yamashita Trading Co. a liaison company of the Kengan Association. Appearance Yamashita Kazuo is an average-looking middle-aged man with a small unassuming frame and a generally underwhelming presence. He has mostly black hair with the sides greyed, light facial hair and he wears glasses. Personality Yamashita Kazuo starts as timid average person who is pushed around by the manager in his company and by other people in general. However, due to constantly being exposed to Ohma's blood lust and other fighters in the Kengan world, he started to lose his fear of ordinary people such as his manager and even to thugs who threaten to kill him. During the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Yamashita becomes more overtly brave such as when he threatened Kure Erioh to protect his son (even if his leg was still shaking violently).Chapter 136 He respects Ohma more than anybody, due to fighter's strength and will. Even after being told by Nogi to make Ohma give up fighting in the tournament, Yamashita refused because he respected Ohma's will to fight more than anybody and because Ohma was like his ancestor who refused to escape death. Plot ''Kengan Ashura By chance. Kazuo witnesses a fight between Tokita Ohma and Komada. Kengan Omega'' Power & Abilities While he has no combat capability himself, Yamashita is surprisingly extremely observant in regards to fighting. From a list of more than a hundred fighters, he managed to correctly guess the five fighters that would pass the Kengan Annihilation Tournament preliminaries.Chapter 27Chapter 28 He also was able to instinctively discern the pattern in Katahara Metsudo's lottery machine (which spun very fast in a slow motion), which gave him first pick in the tournament position.Chapter 42 In the tournament, Kazuo is always the first person to points out the abnormal of the battle between the fighters that nobody notice before him, mostly due to his eyesight. This extraordinary kinetic eyesight appears to have been inherited from his ancestor, Yamashita Kazunoshin. Notes & Trivia *He has a wife and two sons. However, his wife left him 10 years before the story began.Chapter 3 *Yamashita had been employed at Nogi Publishing for 34 years. *He enjoys watching martial arts and living a peaceful life. *Yamshita's motto is, "Good can come out of misfortune". *Kazuo and Ken are good friends and go out drinking together often however, when they get drunk they spiral out of control.4-koma: The Other Main Character Who Didn't Show Up In The End *Nogi has said that Yamashita is much like his ancestor.Chapter 219 *Yamashita has many self-proclaimed epithets including: Kazzy the Raging Rook,Chapter 31 Kazzy the Fish (in the water),Chapter 118 Kazzy the Fisher (with a fishing rod), Kazzy the Cold-Sensitive4-koma: Winter's Here and Kazzy the Broadaxe Pitcher.4-koma: Baseball References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male